The Wingless Angel Is My Guardian
by BadassPrincess9
Summary: Can Humans coexist with a 'human' who is a little bit different in his DNA? Can his angel guardian protect him? Why doesn't his angel have wings? Why was he and his angel born differently? What is God's purpose? Miku x Luka.
1. Prologue

_Time is always moving._

_No matter what you do._

_It won't stop just for you._

_Some people have fun, and continue to wander through Life;_

_Because time is moving._

_While others had been kicked out of Life;_

_Because time chose them to end._

_Every other person saw the future,_

_But she couldn't._

_Because time stopped for her._

_It's not fair that people can continue to mess around with their lives like you never existed._

_It's not fair that people commit suicide,_

_While you disappeared against your will._

_You can never stop time,_

_But once it's stopped_

_It doesn't move for you again._

_That's a fact._

_But what's that my power can do to move yours?_

_"How can I save you?" I continued to say as countless tears streamed down my face._

_However, I felt as though God had erased my voice._

_I cannot be heard anymore..._

_But I still... want to save you._

-0-0-0-

"I think that's the place..." A teal-haired girl wearing a white-colored one-piece dress said to herself as she arrived at a school.

Countless students kept walking out from the same door but each student took a different direction, even the ones who were chatting, had separated into their own ways.

The teal-haired girl walked to the schools gate and stood there, her eyes looking toward all directions, in hope to see the one wanted of all.

-After 30 minutes-

"She sure is taking her time..." The teal-haired girl sighed as she started putting her weight on the wall. As her legs began to hurt.

"Ah! There she is!" A smile forming on her lips.

Two pink-haired twins, a boy and a girl. They walked together out of the school buildings gate. They were too focused on their conversation, they couldn't notice anything around them.

The teal-haired girl quickly stepped in front of the pink-haired girl right before she could exit the gate, but before the teal-haired girl could say anything, she was captured by the beauty of the ocean-blue eyes that the pink beauty.

"I'm going ahead." the pink-haired boy said and walked ahead after getting a nod from his twin sister.

"H-hi...Im H-hatsune Miku..." The teal-haired girl hardly said her words. It felt totally difficult to say anything all, all of a sudden.

"I.. know.. It's.. Kinda... Umm, kinda.." Miku's cheeks turned red for no reason, she felt her hearts throbbing as hard as it can.

"I'm sorry, could you rise your voice." The pink-haired girl sweetly asked with a smile.

After receiving the kind words from the pink-haired girl, Miku got some courage.

"I.. Kinda... Came to ask for... Umm... Your help!" After Miku managed to say her words, she let out a sigh of relief.

"My help? Do you even know me?" The pink haired-girl was confused. A stranger suddenly walking up to her and asking for help. It's so uncommon.

"Y-yeah, your name is Megurine Luka, 18 years old, and repeating a year. You live alone in an apartment. Your twin brother lives in the school dorms. You are a member of the archery club. And you get angry easily; you're scary when you're mad. You hate the girls in your class; you always put an act when you are around people and-" Luka quickly covered Miku's mouth with her hand.

"Shuush! What am I going to do if people heard- No, Wait! How do you know all that?" Luka slowly backed away from Miku giving her the space to talk.

"Well, thats' because..." Miku gave her, her biggest smile "...I'm your Guardian Angel." Miku closed her eyes as she gave her smile, she expected a surprised expression, but when she opened her eyes, she only saw a disgusted expression.

"Aren't you just a stalker?" Luka furrowed her eyebrows and Miku knew it was a bad sign.

"No, no. Really! I'm an angel! And I'm your guardian!" Miku pointed at herself as if to prove something.

Luka couldn't understand. "I... Don't get it." Luka shook her head before walking pass by Miku.

"No, Im re-"

"Please stop stalking me." And with that, Luka left.

"I'm not stalking. I'm watching over you." Miku puffed her cheeks in anger.

-0-0-0-

"Thanks, have a nice day." The cashier bowed as Luka took her stuff and exited the store.

"If it isn't Luka!" Two girls smiled as they walked to Luka. "Out shopping?"

"Yes. You too?" Luka gave the best smile she could give. She was kindly smiling, yes. But from the inside she just hoped they would die.

They didn't stop talking about their opinion on this new store. Luka didn't give a shit about their opinion. "We will see you later at school, bye!" They waved as they left.

"Bye..." Luka let out a soft 'bye' before sighing in anger.

-0-0-0-

Luka finally arrived at her apartment. She opened her apartments door then closed and locked it after getting inside. She took off her shoes, and entered the simple, sweet-smelling apartment. She entered the kitchen, put the things she just bought on the table and started heating some water.

"For today..." She looked at the food items she bought, then looked back at the water. She turned the gas off and sighed. "I will eat outside."

She is too lazy to do anything. Unlike how people see her.

She's short-tempered, but in front of others she is forgiving.

She's also... Violent. No one would ever imagine that.

The girl she just met, Miku, knew it all. It started to creep out Luka.

-0-0-0-

-The Next Day-

After school. Luka and two other girls walked together to outside the school's gate.

Miku hurriedly ran to Luka. Still wearing the same white one piece. "Good morning Megurine-san!" Miku smiled as bright as she could. She wasn't acting. She was a girl who loved happiness and smiles, unlike Luka.

_Again! I told her to stop stalking me yesterday_. Luka screamed inside herself. This girl is so persistent she's irritating.

"Luka, do you know her? She is cute!" One of the two girls said along with a smile. "My name is Meiko. Whats yours?"

"I'm Hatsune Miku." Miku said along with her cute smile.

"Cute!" The other girls jumped in. "I'm Gumi. How old are you? Are you a middle schooler?"

"I-I don't know because I was just born. Maybe months..." Miku's smile never disappeared but the two girl's smiles had totally disappeared. Luka sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Gumi asked.

"Its because I'm an ange-" before Miku could complete. Luka quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"She has something to... Um... To talk to me about. We'll see you later." Luka hurriedly walked through the school grounds, pulling Miku along. She kept pulling her until they arrived at the park nearby the school.

Luka stopped and held Miku's shoulders turning her body to face Luka.

"What the hell are you doing?" Luka yelled in anger. Her attitude changed from when she was talking with the other girls.

Well, Miku knows Luka's nature, there is no point hiding it at all. "Are you trying to make me sound like an idiot in front of my friends?"

"No, I simply answered their question." Miku said with a pure look face on her face.

"You don't _simply_ tell everyone you are a guardian angel."

"Does that mean, you actually... Believe me?" Miku's smile started to form on her lips.

"Hell no!" Luka yelled. "You gross me out." She whispered in disgust. "I told you to stop stalking me. I will really call the police if you don't." Luka looked at the white one piece Miku was wearing. She recognized it was the same as yesterday.

Luka walked closer to Miku, she shortened the distance between her and Miku's face and mockingly said, "For God's sake, change your clothes." Luka sarcastically smiled. But Miku smiled too. A sweet, lovely one. Luka gasped as she found it surprisingly cute, "You are so weird!" Luka yelled to throw the weird thoughts out her head. She turned and started walking away, mumbling, _Who smiles when someone makes fun of them, she is really weird, unbelievably... Cute? No, no. She is just a weird, broke-girl. The same one-piece! Seriously lame- _Luka was cut out her thoughts when she heard a humming sound.

She quickly turned around to see Miku singing. Her voice, the feelings it gave, made Luka think of what an angelic voice it is. But what surprised Luka even more. Birds were collecting around Miku, wind started to brush the leaves around Miku. Only around Miku. While at any other place, the wind was calm. Luka was shocked. How did she manage to do this? Is she really an angel? It just can't be true.

Once Miku stopped singing, the wind calmed down and the birds flew away. "Is that enough proof?" Miku smiled brightly.

Damn that smile, it got Luka stuck between her lines.

-0-0-0-

Its a short chapter but because its just the prologue.

I thought really well about this idea and who doesn't like angels?

I will try to update as soon as i can.

Until Next Chapter :)


	2. She Is Kindhearted Too

_I ended up running away._ Luka was panting heavily as she put her weight on the wall. She was at her apartment, apparently she ran away from Miku because the scene was too much for her. _What was that? Was the wind a coincidence, but why just around her? That voice of her... Wasn't normal. _Luka's thoughts kept spinning and spinning with no new ideas.

_Was that what an angel is?_

But something bothered Luka.

_Angels have wings, right?_

Miku didn't have wings, right?.

Luka heavily sighed as she drank a cup of water then shook her head. "Wake up!" She yelled at herself. "Get some sleep and everything will be fine." She advised herself. As she walked to her room, she scratched her neck "I think I will skip tomorrow." She said with sleepy eyes.

-0-0-0-

-The next morning, after school.-

Miku is as always waiting for Luka at the school gate. She have waited and waited but Luka never showed up.

"Miku, right?" A voice said.

Miku quickly turned toward the voice source and saw Meiko and Gumi, Luka's friends, the ones from yesterday. "Good morning." Miku smiled her bright smile as she greeted.

"Morning!" Meiko replied back cheerfully. Miku was way too cute for her to resist the excitement.

"If you are waiting for Luka then thats bad, she is absent today." Gumi said.

"Really?" Miku widened her eyes. "Hmph." She fake pouted and Meiko and Gumi feel on each other from the extreme cuteness they saw.

Miku turned around and walked away while taking long steps, she was stepping on the squires drawn on the ground. Just like a child, she jumped and laughed by herself.

"Say, isn't that the same one piece she wore yesterday?" Gumi said to Meiko as she found it a little questionable.

"Yes, it is."

"I've been wondering..." Gumi stopped for a second then continued "...why is it so clean like it is new?"

"You are right!" Meiko said surprised as she saw the over whiteness of Miku's one piece.

"Does she like... Have tons of the same dress?" Gumi stupidly asked

"I don't think so." Meiko sighed.

-0-0-0-

The sun is about to set. At this time, no students ever thought of going to the park, because it is scary in the dark. But Luka was there juggling with her black track suit, she pulled her hair up in a long ponytail, sweets covered her body that her bangs was sticking on her forehead. Her breath fastened as she ran more and more but then suddenly a water drop touched her face, the second followed. She stopped and looked up the sky, suddenly countless drops fell and Luka quickly closed her eyes.

"I never heard it was going to rain!" She angrily sighed. She quickened her pace so she could arrive to a shelter quickly but she halted when she heard someone saying '_ouch_'

She walked inside the park once again searching for the voice, then she saw her, the teal-haired girl with the same white one piece, Miku.

Miku was sitting on the ground licking her finger as the rain kept showering her and she didn't seem to give a care in the world.

_What is she thinking! She will catch a cold! I have to hel- I don't care. I don't care. _Luka quickly changed her mind, she doesn't want to get involved with Miku in anyway. So she turned back and walked away but suddenly stopped, kicked the ground and turned back running to Miku.

Miku looked up, when she saw Luka she quickly smiled. "You didnt go to school today. Are you okay? Are you not sick?"

Luka walked to Miku, sat on one knee and held Miku's finger, it was bleeding, a thorn was sticking inside. "Does it hurt?"

"Huh!" Miku with wide eyes looked at Luka. That was unexpected to be heard.

"You really are an idiot!" Luka scolded as she helped Miku to stand up. _What an idiot! Asking me if im okay when she is the one who's messed up!_

Luka held Miku's hand and dragged her along outside the park. "Where are we going?"

"My apartment." Luka replied without looking at Miku, she just kept leading.

Once they arrived to the apartment, Luka gave Miku a towel and took one for herself. Both of them got at least their hair dry. Miku suddenly coughed and Luka sighed.

"Don't tell me you caught a cold!"

"What is a cold?" Miku asked, she was serious. Luka could swear she was about to die.

"You don't know whats a cold?" Luka said surprised.

Miku shook her head.

"Its some kind of a sickness."

"What kind of sickness?"

"A kind where you feel cold."

"Just cold?"

"Not really,"

"What else?."

Luka looked at Miku and saw the pure face of her. An idea clicked in Luka's mind. "People who catch cold have their bones cracked." Luka smirked.

"Their bones crack!" Miku said surprised.

"Their heart freeze" Luka walked closer to Miku with the smirk never disappearing from her face.

"Their heart freeze!" Miku was overpowered by the shock, she started yelling.

"Their veins jump out of their body." Luka kept walking closer.

"They Jump out!" Miku could almost cry.

"And then..." Luka walked as close as she can get to Miku. She held her chin up and closed the distance between their lips. "...The angel of death suck out your soul from your mouth." Luka kept the sadist smile on her face while Miku broke down crying.

Luka widened her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Luka sat down in front of Miku. "Im just kidding." Miku kept crying. "That was all made up."

"I don't want my soul to be sucked out." Miku cried out loud as though her life was flashing in front of her.

"That wont happen." Luka yelled. "Because i will be protecting you from the angel of death." Luka said and then quickly regretted it.

Miku's smile came back. "Really? Will you?"

"Of course" _hell no!_

"Thank you. I love you, Luka." Miku wrapped her arms around Luka's neck as she smiled. Luka felt weird, really weird. She quickly bushed Miku away and stood up as fast as she could.

"Take a shower if you don't want to catch _the_ _cold_." Luka threatened with her cheeks all red.

"O-okay.!" Miku quickly got up and ran to the shower.

"Doesn't know whats a cold is!" Luka sighed. "Anyways, she shouldn't stay here for long." Then suddenly, Luka heard a scream from the shower. She ran as fast as she can. "Whats wrong!" She asked as soon as she got inside the shower room

Miku was naked crouching away from the bathtub as she let the water fall. "The water was cold."

"Why are you so scared?"

"What if I caught a cold! My soul will be sucked out!" She widened her eyes and almost cried at the thought of having her soul sucked out of her.

_I honestly, really regret that i said that_! Luka sighed from the stress. "Nothing will happen..." Luka switched it to hot water. "Now get in." Before Luka could walk out the door, Miku quickly grabbed her hand. Luka thought of what a small and cute hand she has.

"Don't leave me alone." Miku's tears collected at the edge of her eyes.

"Listen, i let you get in the bath first even though im so wet." Luka pointed at her wet clothes. "You don't-" Luka shut her mouth as soon as she saw Miku's tears. Luka's face immediately reddened. Miku is _Damn Cute!m_Luka screamed inside of herself.

"You can bath with me. I don't want your soul to be sucked out too." Miku said.

"Why do you not want my soul to be sucked out?" Luka really wanted to tease Miku, her reactions are too damn cute.

"B-because...because..." Miku's eyes moved left and right searching for answers but none was found.

"Alright, alright. I will get in with you."

"Really!"

"In one condition." Miku leaned her head to the side. "Can i hug you?" Luka has already lose it. She was able to keep up with Miku's cuteness but not anymore.

"Of course, once we finish-"

"NO!" Luka yelled all of a sudden, scaring Miku. "Now!"

"Now?"

"I want to hug you, just like that. Then clothes may get in the way." Yup Luka is a little perverted but you cant blame her when a naked cute girl is in front of her.

"A-alright." Miku smiled brightly as she accepted. She doesn't seem to understand anything about this world, neither sickness nor sexual stuff.

Luka smiled and Miku's heart skipped a beat. What was that? Miku got scared of her heart. Its the first time she saw Luka smiling this... Happily. _Is hugging makes Luka happy? _Miku has got to that conclusion.

Luka walked to Miku, she wrapped her right arm around Miku's waist, Miku was too slim to the point that Luka's arm went all the way and pulled her closer until their bodies touched, then she wrapped her left arm around Miku's back pressing her tighter to her own body. The height difference was big. Miku's height have almost reached Luka's shoulder.

Miku kept smiling, for some reason, watching Luka this happy, Miku cant be any happier.

It was about time Luka break free from the hug. After taking off her clothes, she joined Miku in the bathtub. The warm water filled the bathtub, Luka enjoyed it, she was cold all this time. Miku was out the bathtub putting shampoo on her hair, Luka noticed Miku's eyes open as she put the shampoo, she got confused. Not long, Miku started rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

"My eyes hurt for some reason." She kept rubbing them.

Luka sighed as she exited the bathtub and went right behind Miku. "Give me the shampoo." Miku passed the shampoo to Luka. Luka put some on her hands then she started applying it on Miku's hair. "Honestly, you're just like a child."

"Sorry, its my first time visiting the underworld." Miku said. And Luka found it a good opportunity to know more about Miku. So she opened a conversation.

"You said you are an angel, right?" Miku nodded. "Then where is your wings?"

"I don't know."

"Okay then, how old are you exactly?"

"I don't know."

"How were you able to get in the world or did you get separated from the other angels?"

"I don't know."

"Ah! This conversation is going no where." Luka sighed. She at least know one thing about Miku, _what an idiot girl she is._

"But I know one thing." Miku said and Luka attention immediately switched to Miku. "I need your help with something."

"Yeah you said that, the first time we met."

"Umm, I think thats probably why i came to the underworld."

"And what is it that you want my help with?"

"About that..." Miku turned back to Luka and smiled her bright idiotic smile. "...i have no clue."

"Ahhh..." Luka's breath wavered "you piss me off," she closed her eyes shut from the headache.

-0-0-0-

Luka has exited the shower first, she wore a pink pajama. Her sight fell upon Miku's white one piece. "Is she planning on wearing it again!" Luka quickly took the white one piece and replaced it with one of her long shirts, actually a shirt was enough to cover Miku's body, she was short.

When Miku walked out the shower room she saw the shirt Luka put for her. She looked right and left, no sight of her white one piece. There is only this shirt, and so Miku wore it. After that Miku walked to Luka, she was watching the tv. "Have seen my dress?"

"I threw it." Luka coldly said as she was too focused at the tv.

"WHAT!" Miku's voice was too high it got Luka to jump from the couch. "WHY?" Miku ran to Luka and stood in front of her, blocking the tv.

"I just did..." Luka was confused, its just a dress.

"Luka..." Miku's tears collected in her eyes.

"C-come on, its just a dress." Luka stuttered upon the sight of Miku's tears.

"No, its not." Miku's voice cracked. "Its a present from the angels, its made from real angel wings. I don't remember the details but its really important to me." Miku started crying.

_Important that you'd cry? _Luka sighed and bushed Miku to the side, she was blocking the tv after all. "I don't care."

"You don't have to care. Just tell me where is it?"

"Are you going to look for it in the garbage!?" Luka said in a mocking way.

"In the garbage! Alright." Miku turned around and ran out the apartment.

"What! She actually went!" Luka was shocked. Its a dirty place and yet she went!. "I don't even care." Luka shook her head. And continued her tv show.

-after an hour-

_She's not back yet. _Luka was sitting on the couch, the tv was off. She was waiting for Miku, but Miku haven't shown up yet. Its almost midnight. Luka started to get a little worried. But at the moment, Miku came from the door with her head down. "You Idiot!" Luka yelled as she walked to Miku. "You got me wor-" luka quickly shook her head and changed her words. "Where do you think going away for an hour at the night? Are you that stupid?"

Miku rubbed her eyes and looked at Luka. Her face was covered in dirt. "I couldn't find it."

"Thats why I..." Luka sighed. She put a hand on Miku's shoulder. "If you are telling the truth and you are an angel. Then you don't have anywhere to go, right?"

Miku nodded.

"Where have you been staying the previous nights?"

"At the park."

"Alone! In the dark!"

Miku nodded.

Luka sighed again. "You can sleep in the bed, but only for tonight." Luka said as she opened the apartment door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Luka said before closing the door.

She said she was going for a walk but honestly, she plans on searching for that so-important dress. Miku looked determined to find it, it must have meant a lot to her. Luka couldn't just say '_i don't care_' she actually cared.

"Its not like its my fault of anything. Damn it." She kept complaining until she arrived to the garbage she threw that white one piece in. "Now, where is it." Luka kept digging in the garbage with a disgusted face. The smell alone could knock Luka out.

"What a beautiful dress!"

"I found it in the garbage just now."

Luka quickly turned her sight to the two voices. They were two old men, one of them was holding Miku's dress. "Found it" Luka said to herself before walking to the men. "That dress is mine, I've been looking for it." Luka reached her hand for the dress but the old man quickly put it away behind his back. Luka sighed, its not going to be easy to snatch it away just like that.

"Who are you?" The old man angrily said.

"The owner of the dress, now give it back." Luka put her hand in front of her asking for the dress.

"I found it, its mine."

"Look, i said give it back" Luka's veins started showing up. She is really short-tempered and when she get angry, she is not pleasant.

The old man kept staring at Luka refusing to hand it over.

"I warned you." She walked up to him and held him from his collars. "I really hate old men like you." But before she could say anymore, the other old man bushed her to the ground.

While she was taking her time recovering the fall, the two old men have already entered their car and readying to flee. But she quickly ran back to her apartment's building, taking her bike, she quickened herself to be able to follow their car.

"She is following us." The old man said and the other went faster.

"No, you're not going anywhere with Miku's dress." She went as fast as her legs can paddle.

After following the old men for long enough, her legs started to hurt, she started going slower. _Damn it._ Miku's crying face crossed Luka's mind and Luka knew, it wasn't the time to rest, she started going faster than before.

The traffic light turned red, they stopped their car. Sound like they doesn't have the enough money to pay for passing a red light. As soon as Luka got closer to their car, she jumped on it, now she is right above their car.

"Do you see her?" The old man asked.

"We lost her!" They started laughing in victory.

_Im right above your heads, and i really regret doing it._ She thought to herself as soon as they moved the car. she almost fell.

-0-0-0-

After taking lots of turns, they finally arrived to their home. As soon as the old man exited the car, Luka jumped on him snatching the dress away, her knee crashed to the ground heavily, it hurt too much but there is no time for being hurt. She quickly started running away.

"Behind her!" The two of them ran behind her, entering the car is a waste of a time, she may already flee. But halfway, they stopped, they were panting heavily.

"Im not a runner." The old man said. His age started to get him, he wasnt as fast as he thought.

"Neither am I." The other one replied.

-0-0-0-

It is 7am. Miku hardly opened her eyes, she cried a lot last night. She turned left and right, she didn't see Luka in the room. It was time for Luka to go to school, maybe she already went. Miku walked out the room and saw Luka sleeping on the couch at the living room. Miku slowly walked to Her. Luka was deeply breathing, she got too tired with all the running last night, Miku noticed an injury at Luka's knee. Dirt covered her pajama. Miku thought, how? But when she saw a white one piece lying on the table, Miku quickly smiled.

She walked to Luka and bent down, moving Luka's hair away from her face. "Thank you." Miku tried to fight back the tears, and she succeeded.

Luka is short-tempered, rude, arrogant, cold and scary but Miku learned something new about Luka today.

She has the sweetest heart in the world.

-0-0-0-

_**Chapter complete!**_

_**Even though Luka is short-tempered, scary and rude she still has a really kind heart, I really wanted this idea to reach you, hope i succeeded.**_

_**Im sorry for every grammar mistake in this chapter. I will try to get better at it. Hopefully.**_

**_Until next chapter :)_**


	3. The Rude Girl's Encounter

_The sun-rise lit upon the small village, most of the villagers were awake despite the early time. There were those who collected vegetables and fruit from farms and others who dresses up their children for school. It was a peaceful small village, people loved each other, everyone is having good time. Specially for those specific children at the other side of the river, away from the villagers, they were playing. _

_"...And then I found this big Bug!" 7 years old Luka said, showing a big bug she held in both hands for her small group of friends._

_"Wow! Luka is AMAZING!" The group shouted in admiration._

_"I think its the Mother!" Luka said._

_"Then, where is it's kids?" 5 years old girl asked. Her face was covered in a somewhat white light, as well as the others. Luka couldn't recognize any of them. _

_She became nervous to answer. "I-i-...i don't know!" _

_"Then how about..." another 8 years old girl talked. She walked to Luka and was a little bit taller than Luka. Luka was scared. The light blinded her eyes, she felt uncomfortable with the distance between her and the other girl. The 8 years old girl patted Luka's head and gently with a sweet voice said, "...how about we find them for the mother?"_

_Luka couldn't help but to smile, she didn't know who she was but she knew she was a good person. The group jumped in joy and ran off to different locations shouting "Baby-Bugs, your Mother miss you! Come out to play with her!". And they kept shouting, in hope they find a bug._

_Luka looked at these unknown kids, they were her friends but why cant she see their faces? 'Am i dreaming?' _

-0-0-0-

8am. Thursday, a school day. Luka slowly opens her eyes but to be hit by the strong light of the room, she closed her eyes quickly, messaged them before sitting up on the chair she was sleeping on. _My back hurts! And look at my knees! It looks disgusting..._ Luka's knee that been injured when she jumped on the old man to retrieve the dress, the injury looked disgusting to Luka, its like someone sliced the skin off with a sharp big knife. She sighed, _anyways, whats wrong with these people, appearing in my dreams everyday!_

Suddenly, she felt awkward. The dress was gone, the apartment is too quiet. She stood up and hardly walked to her room, she kept pressing on her knee the whole time, it hurts like hell. Once she opened the door to her room, Miku was not there.

"Well, no doubt she left. I told her after all." Yes Luka did say Miku could stay for only one night. But what troubled Luka a little bit was, "Come to think of it, this girl didn't eat anything?" She turned to look at the clock and sighed. "I cant miss another day at school, i better get ready fast."

-0-0-0-

"Aaaah!" Miku sighed as her stomach been growling all the time. "I feel sick!" She hugged her stomach as hard as she can as if she was easing the pain but with no luck.

She kept walking on the street, walking and walking and walking.

"Where am i going? What should i do?" And before she knew it. Her feet brought her to Luka's school. "I cant!" She turned her face, she was looking a little bit sad. "I will only make her hate me more." She shook her face and turned away from the school, walked and walked until she reached the other side of the street, her stomach growled one more time and she lost all of her strength to stand up, and so she fell, he face flinched in pain. She was able to crawl, using the last bit of her energy to lean against the wall.

she kept looking at the school and all she can remember was Luka's face when she smiled as she hugged Miku. Miku unintentionally smiled. "Mama said _When a guardian make his human happy, his time will extend_ but why do i feel..." And Miku gasped upon seeing the most beautiful pink-haired girl running inside the school gate. "Why was i sent here." And Miku quickly wiped her tears. "I hate it here!" And then she was unable to wipe all of these countless tears.

-0-0-0-

"Sorry, Im late." Luka said as she entered her classroom.

"Its fine, take you seat, we are at page 124." The teacher said and Luka smiled back with a nod.

She sat down on her seat, at the last row, took out her history book and opened the said page. Just before she could read any word someone entered the classroom and Luka recognized her as the Always-Late-Rude-Chick-Who-Sit-Beside-Me Girl.

"As always, Akita Neru. You are Late!" The teacher scolded.

"Sorry, teach" she apologized as she continued her way to her seat.

"Not too fast Akita! Talk to the principle first." The teacher said as he sat down.

"What! Why?" She looked surprised.

"Alright class, Lets continue to the next page." And he completely ignored her.

"Asshole!" She whispered to herself before leaving.

"I heard that Akita!" He shouted back at her.

"Yeah sure you did." She said before disappearing outside the class.

-0-0-0-

"This is your last chance, Akita!" The principle slammed the table.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down." She scratched the back of her head. "So then, do I go back to class?"

"Yes, you are dismissed but if I hear anything abou-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. I will behave."

"Alright then."

She walked outside and let out a heavy noticed a silver haired teacher lightly brushed Neru's shoulder as she passed her walking inside the principle room. Neru moved her bang aside and you can see a light blush on her cheeks. _smells nice!._

Neru shook the weird thought out her mind and walked back to her class, the bell ran before she could go in. And from the same door, Luka walked out, and Neru stopped her. "Hi, Megurine."

"Hi?" Luka raised her eyebrows in confusion. I_ don't really want anything to do with you. _yup, Luka hates this girl and so does Neru. Because of-

-Flashback-

At break time, Luka and her twin brother Luki, at the backyard where no one usually comes. They were simply chatting and Neru was by a chance passing by when she saw the unbelievable. Luki Kissed Luka's cheek. Neru found it suspicious, so she stayed invisible as she spied on them.

"Hey Luki!" Luka shouted angrily.

"Sorry, you got food on your cheek."

"Just tell me next time, seriously!" She blushed and turned her head away in anger.

"Im sorry, come on." He wasnt sorry, he was just kidding. Luka knew.

"Anyways, how was the exam?" She changed the subject.

"Easy, Full mark!"

"Really?" She looked doubtful.

"Yeah, we're talking about Luki here." He smirked. "And what about you? I tutored you, I could expect good results." Another one of his cheeky smiles.

"I cant deny... I got great marks."

"Come on, give your sweet brother a thank you kiss." He leaned in for a kiss and Luka got irritated.

"BACK OFF JERK!" She kicked his stomach hard that he couldn't get back up.

And that blew Neru's mind away, Luka was well known in the school for being kind, smart and beautiful. But Luki was the one who tutored her, she is not smart. She just insulted and kicked her brother, she is not kind. But she was still beautiful. Its like Neru is looking at another different person. She smiled and walked away.

Luki noticed her. "Hey Luka, there was someone here just now."

Luka's eyes widened and she got shivers all over her body. "No!" She held her head tight and Said in fear "there is gonna be rumors."

2 days passed and yet no one knew or talked about it. Luka got confused. "Didn't she tell anyone? And who is she? If only i knew..."

"_If only you knew_... What?" Neru confidently walked to Luka. They were at their class hallway, no one was there because its after school time, only sport club had activities now.

Luka jumped in surprise when she saw Neru. "You scared me!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to." She smiled weirdly. "By the way, You and your brother looked really cute together."

"What do you mean?" Luka got alerted.

"What do I mean? Come on, don't play dumb."

_Seriously... Whats her point?_

"You and your brother..." Neru leaned closer to Luka's ear and whispered "...You are a thing, right?"

Luka's face got all red as she quickly stepped away from Neru. "Th hel-" Luka shook her head. _Act nice, act nice. _She ordered herself. "You've got it all wrong." Luka nicely said.

"No need to hide anything."

"Im not really." Luka smiled. _She thinks me and Luki are a thing? Gross._

"You can scream at me you know!"

_No! This girl is... _Luka looked troubled, she bit her lips. Then she let out a heavy sigh. _She know there is nothing between me and Luki she just found out about my personality._

"Yes thats right, you don't have to hide your true self. You can get angry."

Luka's eyebrows twitched and then she inhaled and yelled. "Listen out, Always-Late-Rude-Chick-Who-Sit-Beside-Me Girl. I don't know what you want but spell it out nice and clear before i seriously beat you up."

"Uuh! That would be painful, but nice i got a nickname now."

"Spell. It. Out." Luka was being a little inpatient.

"Nothing really. I just like to tease people and..." Neru brushed her bang aside and said evilly, "I've always found you kinda a mystery, will you let me figure you out?"

"Why?"

Neru slowly started walking away. "I just hate you." And then she disappeared deep into the hallway.

-0-0-0-

"What do you want?" Luka asked.

"Shuush!" Neru put her index finger in front of her lips. "You don't want your beloved fans to hear you out now, do you?" Again with her over-confident smile.

"If you have nothing to say, Im leaving." Luka turned away.

Neru quickly reached to grab Luka's wrist. "Your friend..." She began. "...is starving outside, i ran into her in my way here, i believe i saw her with you the last time in front of the school's gate."

_School's gate! Wait, Miku?_

"She look's sick. I handed her my lunch box, you should be grateful, now i have nothing to eat." Again with the smile.

"I never asked that of you" Luka pulled her arm from Neru's grip and ran straight for the Principle's room.

Neru was deeply staring at Luka's running figure, her ringing phone brought her back to reality.

"Hello?"

"Are you good with tomorrow, i already rented a van" the voice spoke over the phone.

"Yeah, great job, Gakupo. Im at school right now, i will call you later."

"Yes, later."

-0-0-0-

"Can i leave early sir. Im not really feeling well." Luka said to principle acting all sick. _I became good at acting from all the lying to the students. _Luka smiled inside with herself.

"Why? are you feeling that bad?" The principle looked concerned.

"Yes, i feel a terrible headache" she held her forehead tight as she acted being sick.

"Alright then..." The principle gave her the paper, (a permission for leaving school early) she bowed and left the principle. Once she did, she ran at full speed outside, throwing the permission paper at the gate guard as she ran out, and then she suddenly halted when she saw a crowd a cross the street.

She approached them. "Honey, call the ambulance. This girl is not feeling well."

Luka saw an empty lunch box, she bushed through the crowd and now could see Miku fainted on the ground and an old lady beside her, seems like her husband is trying to call the ambulance.

"No need for the ambulance." Luka said as she walked to Miku.

"Are you her family?" The old lady asked.

Luka nodded.

"Thank god! Listen honey, give this little girl a big meal to eat, you should take good care of her, she is too cute to be left out in the street alone."

Luka took a look at Miku, _yeah she is cute, no super cute, no super super cute! _Luka suddenly blushed, Certainly Miku was too cute for Luka's own good not hers. "Thank you, i will take good care of her."

Luka walked to Miku and kneeled down in front of her.

"Miku..." She held Miku's cheek. "Miku wake up." Luka found it strange she didn't wake up. So she held Miku's forehead, she wasn't hot either.

"Sweetheart, this cutie has fainted from hunger." The old lady explained to Luka.

"How more troublesome can you be, huh?" Luka sighed and carried Miku in a bridal way. She noticed the crowd too big, she cant pass through. "Please, move aside." Her words made them come back to their senses and make way for Luka to go.

"Are you sure, she may not be one of her family." The old lady's husband said.

"No, the look in her eyes alone could tell she cared enough for the cutie." The old lady smiled warmly. "Take good care of her. Young woman."

-0-0-0-

Miku is at Luka's bed fainted and Luka at the kitchen. "Seriously, trouble and more trouble, its all because of her, i would like to bring her to the hospital but still i cant, how can they treat an angel! I don't know! Uugh!" Luka was feeling irritated. Miku have actually gave Luka the troubles she never went across for days in row.

Luka walked back to Miku and sat beside her on the bed.

"Wake up Troublemaker. I've got you food."

-0-0-0-

Luka opened her eyes slowly and realized that she fell asleep beside Miku on the chair. She shook her head and rested her ear on Miku's chest. She was breathing, good! Luka checked Miku's face, she looked a little bit better. _Thank god, im relieved_, and suddenly she blushed by what she said herself. "Its not like I am scared and worried but its just that i didn't want more troubles, you hear me?" But then Miku sounded peacefully sleeping. "You didn't!" Luka sighed and looked at the clock, 11 PM.

_I have to get ready soon_. Luka wrote a paper for Miku to read when she wake up. And then she covered Miku with the blanket and left the apartment.

-0-0-0-

"Mikou give it back." Luki and Mikou who are roommates are fighting for some kind of a book.

"Nice, erotic!" Mikou laughed.

"Don't lead me to use force."

"Yeah? Try it!"

"Damn you-" suddenly both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Who?" Mikou asked.

Luki shrugged as he went to open the door. "Luka?"

"Hi." She looked a little pale and Luki could only guess one thing.

"So, tomorrow is Friday."

She nodded.

"Your sister?" Mikou said as he approached them. "Come to think of it, its already Thursday."

The twins looked at Mikou and kept looking.

"Alright, i don't get you guys, every Thursday night you kick me out. Hopefully mum always welcome me." He complained as he took his phone and walked outside.

Luka walked in and Luki locked the door. "Are you ready?" Luki asked.

Luka lied down on the bed and took a long breath. "Ready."

He went and tied Luka pretty hard to the bed with a thick rope so she doesn't even have the chance to move. After he finished tying her whole body, he sat beside her. On the bed.

"Whats the time?"

"Soon it will be friday." He noticed her trembling. And as always, he reached his hands to cover eyes, so all she can see is darkness.

The clock is ticking. Just seconds and it will be 12 AM. Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick. Only four seconds.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

12 Am, the clock Rang and Luka let out the scream of death.

-0-0-0-

**_A great place to stop the chapter at don't you think?_**

**_Let me know if there is any mistakes and i apologize for my bad grammar._**

**_Hope you enjoy and please let me know if you did._**

**_Until Next Chapter :)_**


	4. The Cursed Graveyard

Friday's morning. Miku is finally awake. She sat on the bed, stretched her arms and started rubbing her right eye and with her left eye, she spotted tons and tons of food, Rice, Sandwiches, Soup and finally cake for desert. Luka was probably really worried. Miku smiled but soon noticed a paper on the table beside the bed, She picked it up, it says: "Eat as much as you like, I'll be back tomorrow, Do not leave the house, again, DO NOT!"

"Why?" Miku shrugged.

After washing her face, Miku ran to the food prepared for her from Luka, she ate and ate, unable to stop, she started coughing cause she couldn't swallow this much at once but then she noticed the pack of juices, Miku -without letting her smile disappear- has finished all the food.

"Aaaah! Im full..." Miku sighed while leaning her back on the chair.

Suddenly the door's bell rang, Miku ran to the door and with no hesitation opened the door. It was Luki. He blinked few times and spook.

"Luka told me someone will open the door for me but I never expected someone I don't know." He smiled and put his hand in front of him for a handshake. "Im Luki, Luka's twin brother, who might you be?"

"I know you." Miku cutely smiled, making Luki blush. "Im Miku, Luka's guardi- oh! I mean friend." Remembering Luka's words for not saying anything about being an angel she just went with a 'friend'.

"Im here to have a change of clothes for Luka." He said and Miku stepped aside for him to enter. He walked inside and Miku shut the door close.

"Where is Luka?" Miku asked worriedly.

"She overslept at my place. Anyways, Luka must really trust you for leaving this place at your care." He said while searching through Luka's closet.

"I don't know. Can I come with you?" She asked and he suddenly stopped what he was doing.

"I... Don't think so." He continued searching, taking a simple dress then put it back inside, not liking it. He took another one and nodded. He put it inside his back pack.

"Why cant I?" Miku said while holding her hands behind her back and looking up at Luki.

"Umm." He suddenly felt nervous, "She doesn't want anyone at the moment, I guess." He nervously laughed.

"I knew it, She is still mad at me!" Miku looked down with a sad look. Luki felt totally bad but he couldn't do anything about it either.

"I-I don't know what happened between you two but this is definitely not the reason why." He bowed a little so he can be Miku's height and started patting her head, "Luka is sick, she wants to be alone, its just so she can sleep peacefully. Im sure she wont hate someone as cute as you are." He smiled warmly then hurriedly stepped away recalling what he said 'Cute!', _Dammit, Luki No! Don't even think about it!._ Again, Miku was too cute for him. Just like his sister, he had a hard time resisting whatever feelings he had.

-0-0-0-

Somewhere in the shopping district, beside the main road, Neru was standing there, Phone inside her pocket connected with a headphones, she seems unaware of anything around her but the music that was playing on her phone. Out of nowhere Gakupo, her best friend, took off the headphone of her ears. She looked at him surprised.

"Wow, you are early!" Neru smiled putting her headphone inside her pocket.

"I had trouble sleeping, I haven't slept since yesterday." He rubbed his black eyes.

"Even though I told you to rest, we are going pretty far today, don't complain about being tired later." She scolded.

"Yes Ma'am!" He bowed and walked to his van being followed by Neru. After getting in, Neru looked at the back seats, instead of back seats there was countless machines. Gakupo actually removed the seats and backed everything he and Neru use for their 'Work'. There was tracking devices, computers, small monitors for their hidden cameras that they never use, small box with a lot of external devices and finally a huge sealed box with old things they don't use anymore.

"This van is as messy as ever." Neru said upon looking at the back of the van.

"For Who's sake do you think is this for, Detective?" He playfully said the last word.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks freaky." She rolled her eyes. He smiled.

He started driving off to the highway. They were so noisy, singing, joking and eating. Finally after 5 hours, they stopped somewhere in the forest where they were driving in an hour ago.

"Why are we stoping?" Neru asked.

"Can you check the map, I don't think we are going the right way." He said worriedly.

Neru opened the Map that was lying in front of her and stared at it. After seconds she said, "Well, our destination is here," she pointed towards the top, "the Route which we should be taking is this," she pointed on the left side of their destination. "We were following the highway right until here," she point under the destination. "Then we took the second turn right..." She pointed somewhere far away on the right side of the destination.

"Which means we should have taken the third turn right." He sighed.

"Exactly." She scratched the back of her head.

"Arent there any routes nearby that leads to our destination?" He asked hoping there is.

"No. Apparently you can only enter the village from this road." Neru said pointing at the road on the left side of the village, their destination.

"Shit! On more hour to go." He sighed irritated by the situation.

"It cant be helped." She said drinking a bottle of water.

-0-0-0-

"Luka, Im here." Luki gently said as he entered the dorm. Luka was still tied to the bed, she was different, literally different. She wasnt in a... Human form. Her eyes was all black, her hair was floating in the air, she was floating in the air, if its not for the ropes that tied her to the bed, she would have flied away. Her whole body was covered with a blanket. She was biting the air, making strange noices, she was struggling to break free, it seems she is not aware of herself, like she is becoming a whole different person.

Luki walked to the other bed and sat on it looking at Luka. "Every friday get removed from your memories, its kinda sad, because its the day students look up to and you are just lying there, soulless. You are not aware of who you are, you don't even recognize me." His tune changed, but he knew he is not the only one who is sad about it. "You must be really upset, no?" He faked a smile. "I bought you a dress for tomorrow." He sighed and his breath didn't sound straight. "I hope tomorrow comes fast."

-0-0-0-

"We are finally here," Gakupo sighed and turned to look at Neru, he widened his eyes when he saw her asleep, "HEY!" He yelled. She jumped. "You were just yelling at me and now you sleep!"

"What? What is going on?" She said with half her eyes open.

He sighed. "Nothing, we are here."

"Where?" She asked as she saw that the village was still few kilometers away.

"Didn't you tell me to park away from the village." He sighed.

"Oh right, I did." She laughed and exited the van. Gakupo followed her out. They went to the back of the van, Gakupo opened the door, he entered and grope a small earpiece and thew it to Neru. Neru put it on her ears waiting for Gakupo to test it. He turned on the computer, and after he activated a specific program in the computer he spoke into the mic that was in front of him, "Can you hear me?"

Neru talked back, "perfectly." Her voice played on the speakers that was hung in the corners inside the van.

"Good luck and here," he handed her a camera. "Everything..."

"Capture everything, got it." She did a two piece before walking away.

Suddenly on Gakupo's phone there was a notification that said 'picture received'. He noticed it was from Neru, it was a selfie of Neru doing a sexy pose beside a tree. He got irritated and yelled through the mic, "Do it seriously dammit."

"Roger." Her voice sounded playful. "So tell me again, how was I able to send you a picture from a camera?"

"Bluetooth, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Im just killing time, Im bored."

He sighed and after a few minutes of silence, Neru spoke with a serious tune.

"Hey Gakupo, I... Have something to tell you..." She sounded nervous and somehow struggling to say.

"W-what?" He got nervous as well.

"Its hot!" She cried out.

"Im turning this off and once I see you in the tracking device entering the village, I will turn it back on." He yelled angrily.

"Hey w-wait." And then she heard a click. "Dammit!" She continued walking. Now she was about to enter the village, but she halted, her eyes widened, she cant believe what she is looking at. Ruins, Fallen buildings everywhere, skeletons of dead people, everything, Everything was done for in this village.

Gakupo looked at the tracking device and saw that Neru was almost inside the village. He clicked something on the computer which turned on the connection between Neru's earpiece and his mic. "Are you inside yet?" He said.

Silence on Neru's side.

"Neru?"

...

"Stop playing around! Answer me." He got irritated and was sure it was another one of Neru's stupid jokes. 'Picture received' was written on the phone. He clicked open the picture and was taken away by what he saw. Neru sent him a picture of the look of the village entrance.

Gakupo gulped, he thought, _And its just the entrance_. There is no way he is letting Neru go in, after all this Village is called '_The cursed graveyard_.' He knew everything about this village and so did Neru, but none of them actually believed it was true.

"Neru, get back here." He lowly said.

"Im taking a look."

"No, come back." He said harsher.

"I don't want to, we've came this far already."

"If you are not coming back, I will come and take you."

"Don't, its a cursed village, no one knows what may happen to you."

"And thats why Im telling you to come back. Neru don't step inside." He gulped when he saw a movement on the dot that was displayed on the tracking device, which was actually Neru. "Neru stop." The dot was moving towards the village, "Neru!" He yelled. His heart was beating strongly non stop. And suddenly when the dot entered the Village, the dot on the tracking device disappeared. Gakupo panicked and quickly jumped of the van and took a sharp turn he almost fell, he ran to the front seat and drove off with the most speed he can get to.

Once Neru entered the village, the air there kinda changed. There even was animals skeleton in there. "Does the animals in the forest die when they enter here? Is this place really cursed?" She also noticed some red stuff on the houses that was obviously not blood, she slowly walked to a nearby part of a house, there was some of this red stuff in it. She slowly tried to touch it, her hands slowly, carefully moving, and once she almost touched it, she heard a noise from behind, so she quickly looked back and saw Gakupo's van and Gakupo getting out of it.

"Neru, come here!" He yelled the best he can.

She sighed and ran to him with no chance of touching the red stuff.

"Get in the van." He yelled and she pouted as she entered the van. He entered as well. Once both of them closed the doors he sighed. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I couldn't resist myself." She nervously smiled but then she noticed the computers on the back were all turned on, then she realized something and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"Whats for?" He blushed and pretended to be focusing on the road.

"Nothing, just felt like saying it." She then jumped and said. "Our exit in here!" She pointed on another road.

"I wont do the same mistake, relax." He smiled. Neru sighed of relieve and drifted to sleep.

-0-0-0-

"Neru, Neru." Gakupo called.

"What?" She said just waking up from sleep.

"I think I missed the exit." He smiled nervously and was fully prepared of what may happen to him.

-Minutes later-

He was driving on the highway crying with bruises covered his face. And Neru was peacefully asleep.

"My life sucks." He said with his tears falling non stop.

-0-0-0-

12am, Saturday. Luka suddenly stopped struggling. And Luki sighed of relieve once she wake up now, she will be back to normal.

-0-0-0-

7am Saturday. Miku was lying on the couch in front of the TV, humming a song when suddenly the door bell rang. "Luka!" She jumped of the couch and ran straight to the door and opened it, exactly it was Luka.

"Wont you ask who is ringing the bell first?"

"But its just you?" Miku said clueless.

"Just move aside," she said, Miku did and she walked inside.

"Why aren't you saying 'Im Home' like they say in the TV."

"Ah, Im not used to be living with someone." Luka sighed as she lied on the couch.

"Okay then, say it now." Mike smiled as she walked to Luka.

"Don't want to." Luka slowly closed her eyes.

"Come on." Miku sat on the ground beside the couch and stared closely at Luka's face.

"No."

"If you said that, I will give you a hug without clothes." Miku smiled brightly.

"W-what?" Luka was surprised that she sat up.

"You smiled the last time we did it, I thought it will make you happy." Miku explained cutely.

"No!" Luka sighed and lied back, she noticed Miku a little bit sad, _I made her sad! Maybe I should just say it, its not like it will kill me. I would like it better if she smiled_. "Im home," Miku looked at Luka surprised.

Miku widely smiled, "Welcome back!" And before Luka knew it, Miku was on top of her naked.

"W-w-w-wha..." Luka's face turned all red she almost blew up.

"Hehehe~" Miku cutely smiled. And then suddenly Mikou walked in.

"The door was open, anyway Luki told me to give you th-" he stopped talking once he saw the unbelievable. "I-Im sorry, I..." He turned around and walked outside.

"No, w-wait! Its a misunderstanding!" She yelled for him.

-0-0-0-

After two days, at school.

"Good morning." Neru as usual late. She entered the classroom like nothing is wrong.

"Again, Akita!" The teacher sighed.

Neru sat on her seat, beside Luka and took out her books, seems like the teacher will let her pass this time. Neru yawned as she asked Luka, "Which page?"

Luka turned the book at Neru to see.

"Okay, thanks." After opening the book, Neru spaced out, her opening the book has no meaning at all when she wont even look at it.

"Okay, so any one have any questions on this page?"

...

"None, as usual." The teacher sighed and opened his file, "So... About the presentations, how would you like to do it, partners or alone?"

Some students looked at each other and smiled, they replied back to the teacher "Partners."

"Alright, I will call each of your names, just say which one you want to be paired with." The teacher said.

After the first few students, the teacher stopped. "No, this wont do, Megurine is overrated." He sighed. "I will choose for you." The teacher chose all the pairs, Neru was put with Luka, and there was one certain student that raised his hands and said.

"Why does Akita get to be with Luka?"

"Apparently Neru's grade are falling down, like they were ever up." Neru smirked and winked at the teacher. He sighed. "I was hoping Luka will change her a bit." And suddenly the bell rang. "Well, I will see the presentations next week. Have fun."

Neru rested her cheek on her hand and kept staring at Luka. Staring and staring.

Staring and staring.

No signs of stoping.

"I give up! What?" Luka said irritated.

"I will be coming over your place more often if we have to do the presentation together." Neru smiled.

"I don't think you have to, we can just do it at school."

"No, Im busy." Her smile was so creepy. "Tomorrow after school, how about that?"

"As you wish."

"Alright." Neru walked out the classroom humming a song.

-0-0-0-

The next day after school.

Luka and Neru walking to Luka's apartment.

"Oh! You live alone?" Neru asked surprised.

Luka shook her head as if saying no. "I have a devil inside." Luka sighed, A _devil who is an angel._

Luka opened the door and said, "Im home" and suddenly Miku came running, and hugged Luka tightly.

"Welcome back." Miku was so happy.

"Hi little devil." Neru smiled

"Oh, Hi." Miku smiled. "Luka, this is the girl who gave me her lunch box the other day."

Luka fake smiled and walked inside irritated. Miku closed the door once Neru walked in. "Why so angry?"

"Nothing really." Luka said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, Im okay." Neru said as she sat on the couch. Miku ran to Luka and hugged her arm.

"Have you thought of what we should write about?" Luka asked as she walked to the table and poured herself a coffee.

"No, have you?"

Luka shook her head.

"Umm, is this girl always this clingy?" Neru asked as Miku was still holding on Luka's arm.

"You just need to get used to it."

"Its because I love Luka". Miku purely said and Luka blushed.

"Oh, I see what going on here."

"Whatever your thinking, its not true." Luka said as she sat beside Neru and Miku sat beside Luka.

"Really?" Neru smirked. She knew it wasnt true but she just loves teasing people.

"Yeah, there is nothing between us at all." Luka drank a bit of her coffee.

"Did you know that Luka loves hugging me when Im naked!" Miku jumped in. And Luka almost drop the coffee cup.

Neru was taken by surprise. "I-I never knew you were a pervert."

"That not true!" Luka yelled in embarrassment. "She just c-came up with that c-conclusion alone." She couldn't stop stuttering.

"Yeah, I see that."

"Anyway! The presentation." Luka said running away from the subject.

"Oh yeah. I have a subject."

Luka put her coffee cup on the table and put all her attention on Neru.

"Do you know about the cursed graveyard."

And Luka was taken aback to everything she tried to forget.


End file.
